


You're The One I Want and The One I Need

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really relevant but whatever), Basically all the fluff and sappiness you can handle, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sunshine boy's birthday and i want them to be happy, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: And looking at Hinata now, eyes sincere and comforting but with a glint of determination Tobio is well familiar with, he has no doubt that this is exactly what Hinata wants. And who is he to deprive him of that?What Hinata Shouyou wants, Kageyama Tobio would always give, like he always does.(And who's to say he doesn't want the same things, too?)Kageyama feels like he hasn't done enough for Hinata's birthday and wants to give him more, unaware that he has already given what Hinata actually wants (and needs).





	You're The One I Want and The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my precious sunshine baby crow! \\(★ω★)/
> 
> This is disgustingly self-indulgent and sappy af but I don't care. I miss writing fluff and this is a much needed distraction from all the angst I've been writing. Give a girl a break, okay?  
> ლಠ益ಠლ
> 
> ***
> 
> I was listening to some lofi music to help me relax (because writing angst is stressing me out goddamit) and I came across a lovely jazzhop mix on youtube, and I could immediately visualize this scene in my head.
> 
> Title (as always) is from the song 'My Escape' by Ravenscode. It's so sweet and makes you want to fall in love and just plain beautiful and perfectly fits the mood of this fic.

The moist on the grass seeps through Tobio's shirt but he doesn't care. The warmth draped over his chest spreading throughout his body is enough to compensate for it. 

He inhales, taking in the smell of the dewy grass, the flowers dotting the field where they lay, the breeze of the soft, warm summer night. A brush of hair tickles his nose and this—this is his favorite smell. He can't really describe it exactly (he's always been bad with words anyway), but he can tell how it makes him feel: invigorating, refreshing, energizing. But beneath all that is a soothing warmth that fills him up, soaking right through his bones. A scent of pure sunshine; of innocence; of happiness. It smells of belonging and contentment. It smells of home. 

He buries his face on the soft locks, breathing in that favorite smell of his. He hears Hinata giggle faintly on his chest and when he shifts, Tobio lifts his face from Hinata's hair. Warm, honey eyes look back at him, amused.  

"You always smell my hair. Do you like my shampoo or something?" Hinata says, a teasing lilt to his voice.  

"It's my favorite smell," Tobio answers before he could stop himself, face heating up to the admission. 

Hinata smiles then, lifting his face to place a soft peck on Tobio's chin. He drops back to his chest, snuggling closer. "You're my favorite smell, too," he mumbles, too faint to hear except for Tobio's ears. The red on Tobio's face doubles, triples, but he lets it; it's an extension of the warmth overflowing from his chest.

He glances up the night sky. This is one of the things he'll miss in Miyagi—the countless glittering stars scattered across the inky black sky. It's their last summer in high school and by the same time next year, this scene would probably be replaced by towering skyscrapers, neon lights and billboards illuminating the busy streets. A cityscape maybe an amazing sight of its own, but for now, he'll enjoy the quaint ambiance of their hometown as much as he can.  

They just lay there in silence, for an eternity it seems, but it's just mere minutes. The symphonic, relaxing sound of crickets chirping and the calming rustling of leaves causes his eyes to grow heavy, lulling him slowly to sleep. 

His consciousness snaps back up when he feels the weight disappear from his chest. He opens his eyes;  Hinata is staring down at him, propped by his elbow, his other hand repeatedly poking Tobio's cheeks.

"Are you getting tired, Sleepyama-kun?" he says with a playful grin, clearly more awake than Tobio. He flicks Hinata's hand away with a half-hearted grunt.

"No, I—" An unbidden yawn escapes Tobio, validating Hinata's suspicion. He laughs, full of mirth, but before Tobio could chastise him, he falls back on his chest, letting out a breathy sigh.

"It's okay. I'm getting tired, too." He presses closer to him. Tobio hears and feels his soft breathing, his own chest rising and falling in time with Hinata's. 

He cards his fingers in Hinata's messy hair, untangling the soft curls and lightly scratching his scalp. He hears a muffled hum, or purring more like, as he continues to comb through Hinata's hair.  

"Are you sure you want nothing else for your birthday?" he asks, glancing down at the mop of orange locks.  

Hinata peers up at Tobio and shakes his head. "No, I've received plenty of gifts already." He's about to drop back down again but Tobio holds his head in place.  

He chews the inside of his cheeks then exhales in resignation. "I haven't really given you anything," he mutters. He averts his gaze away and stares up at the sky. "We—we could still go to the shopping district if you want. It's not that late." 

Tobio glances back at Hinata. His brows are scrunched in a tiny knit and he lifts himself off and sits, Tobio's hand falling helplessly from his head. 

"You really are an idiot, Bakageyama," Hinata grumbles, shaking his head slowly.  

Tobio sits up abruptly, facing Hinata. "Are you trying to pick a fight, dumbass?"  

Hinata chuckles. "I don't need anything else, stupid. You gave me lots of tosses during practice today. And you baked me a cake! That's something." He scrunches his face in mock disgust. "It tasted a little weird though."  

"Oi—"  

"But!" Hinata interjects, loud and echoing. "More than that," he pauses again, placing his hand over Tobio's and draws lazy circles on the back of his hand, voice suddenly lowering as he continues, "Being with you is more than enough for me. That's what birthdays are for, right? Eating cake and spending time with people you love." He beams, face glowing under the moonlight. 

The sun really doesn't stop shining even through the darkness.

Tobio eyes the invisible patterns Hinata is tracing in his hand. He's still bothered though, there must be more than tosses and weird-tasting cake and his being there that he could give. He doesn't realize he's frowning until Hinata pokes the furrow between his brows. 

"Stop frowning, you look ugly."  

He shot him a glare. "Shut up." 

"If you're still bothered by it you could—" Hinata drops his gaze, his cheeks flushing pink. He fidgets, his free hand pulling at the grass between his knees. 

"I could what?" Tobio probes, maybe a bit too eager. He inches closer until their knees are touching.

Hinata stares bashfully back at him, his face and neck crimson red, but his eyes are warm and beckoning.  

"Kiss me," he says in a soft voice he rarely uses; a voice only Tobio gets to hear, his heart fluttering at the thought.  

The last syllables are barely out of Hinata's mouth when Tobio captures those pink lips into his, cupping Hinata's warm cheek with one hand. He hears Hinata let out a little squeak by the sudden contact but he tilts his head towards Tobio nonetheless. 

Their kiss starts gentle and slow but quickly turns into something deeper and more passionate. Tobio moves his hand from Hinata's cheek to the back of his neck as he presses harder, gently lowering Hinata into the grass. They break apart for a while, their foreheads touching, eyes hazy as they stare into each other and with a tight squeeze from their now entangled hands, they both lean forward in unison, bodies flushed against one another.  

Tobio lightly runs his tongue across Hinata's bottom lip, and although a bit trembling, he parted his lips, inviting Tobio. He wastes no time delving in, savoring the sweet taste of the boy he loves. Over and over. And even though he's supposed to be giving this to Hinata, it feels like he's the one being satisfied, with each mind-numbing slide of their tongues, the way Hinata makes tiny keening noises that lights every nerve in Tobio's body, the way Hinata's hands comes up to tangle on his hair, coaxing him closer and closer. 

They pull away again, both of them gasping for breath, Hinata's flushed cheeks evident even under the diffused light from the moon (and truthfully, Tobio's own cheeks are probably on the same state). He brushes Hinata's fringe away and places a soft kiss on his forehead, then on his nose right by the tiny dusting of freckles, down to his warm cheeks, to his delicate, yet defined jaws. Tobio tugs Hinata's hair slightly to the side and presses feathery trailing kisses down his pale neck. Hinata moans, maybe a bit too loud, but that only spurs Tobio further, moving Hinata's thin blue shirt out of the way, so he could suck at the junction of Hinata's neck and shoulder, a spot he knows Hinata is sensitive. 

Another breathy moan from Hinata and Tobio is losing his sense of—well, everything, actually, except for his heightened sense of touch, his skin tingling at every point of contact between them (which is _everywhere_ ). He's inching down, nipping at Hinata's collarbones, leaving a parade of hickeys in his wake.

"Kage—I— _T-Tobio_ —" Hinata gasps above him, lightly tugging at his hair, to push him in or away, he isn't sure. Tobio takes the former, slowly slipping his hands under the hem of Hinata's shirt, lightly touching soft, warm skin.  

He hears Hinata take a sharp intake of breath and all of a sudden, his hands curl on Tobio's hair and he yanks him up. Hard. 

"Ouch, dumbass! What was that for?" he huffs, face flaming, half from annoyance, half from arousal. 

Hinata releases his hair and glares up at him. "We're outside, you giant idiot!" 

"So? No one's around." 

"Anyone could come by any moment!" 

"You're the one who asked for it!" 

"I said kiss me, not—" Hinata whimpers, arms coming up to shield his face and mumbles incoherently. 

Tobio lifts himself off of Hinata and tries to pry his arms off his face. "What the hell are you mumbling about, dumbass?" 

Hinata whimpers again but allows Tobio to move his arms away. He's looking at his side, face beet red as he mutters under his breath, "D-do that kind of thing when we get back inside." With a flicker of a glare, he adds, "Stupid."  

Then he laughs, filling the night air with clear, ringing sounds of pure delight. Tobio could never understand Hinata's sudden shift in moods but he loves him for it, however annoying (ly endearing) it is. 

Hinata props himself up, sitting in front of Tobio. He reaches out, small hands cradling Tobio's face.  "Thank you," he says, honey eyes sparkling with affection and all things warm, making Tobio's stomach drop in the most satisfying way. Hinata continues, "For the tosses and the cake and the kiss and just being with me in general." 

Tobio blinks. He should be the one who's grateful, having those eyes trained at him like nothing else matters—just him. It's Hinata's birthday and yet he's the one feeling blessed. A surge of guilt overcomes him again. 

Hinata notices and he squints, tilting his head to the side. "Hey, what's wrong? You're doing that scary frowny thing again."  

"I still think it's not enough," he insists, eyes lowering from Hinata's questioning gaze. 

An exasperated sigh and then Hinata lifts Tobio's head back up with the hands still on his cheeks. He smiles when their eyes meet.

"Okay, how about this. Promise me that you'll always, always be here. To give me lots and lots of tosses. And lots and lots of kisses. Until we reach the top and even beyond that. To stay by my side for, I don't know, forever? If you promise me that, then that's the best gift I could ever ask for." 

Hinata has always been a simple person. He gives his all in the things he's passionate about, not minding the hindrances that come his way. He's always known what he wants and with his straightforward personality, emotions so big and clear they're hard to miss, Tobio has in some way, able to know and understand things about him. 

And looking at Hinata now, eyes sincere and comforting but with a glint of determination Tobio is well familiar with, he has no doubt that this is exactly what Hinata wants. And who is he to deprive him of that? 

What Hinata Shouyou wants, Kageyama Tobio would always give, like he always does.  

(And who's to say he doesn't want the same things, too?) 

Tobio takes the hands on his cheeks and presses a soft peck on each calloused palms before slotting his fingers in between.  He looks back at those wide brown eyes, golden flecks dancing under the moonlight.

"Only if you do the same," he says, putting as much promise to those words, as much sincerity as he can. 

Hinata giggles and nods vigorously. "Of course, dummy! That goes without saying!" He flashes another blinding smile.  

Tobio smiles back and leans forward, lightly bumping their foreheads together. "I promise," he whispers in Hinata's lips. "Happy birthday, Shouyou."

Hinata kisses him this time, tasting his smile and the sweet, unspoken words that comes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09)
> 
> ask me anything on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hqartemisia)! 🐱


End file.
